


set free

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, Oswald stop, stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When they get onto Flick’s bed and start to talk, Oswald is absolutely and utterly terrified.





	

When they get onto Flick’s bed and start to talk, Oswald is absolutely and utterly terrified. There is a part of him, a small and cruel part he does not want to acknowledge that hopes Flick will start with anger, not disappointment. It would be lovely to start with a reprimand for doing what he was not supposed to and could not help, a reproach for becoming attached when he never intended to become anything like a cage. He can handle accusations being hurled at him, has some arguments at the ready and knows how to defend himself to win, perhaps not everything, but a bit of dignity back. Disapproving glares he does not know what to do with, and no armour can protect him from scorn, so he feels exposed as he talks, waiting, avoiding the issue and trying to talk without words. It never works.

 

Flick does not understand, then he gets lost, and Albany mutters a litany under breath, like he is praying for a god to guide or send them all to hell. Oswald panics a little under Flick’s gaze, not disapproving, but simply confused, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. He knows he is being an idiot, there is no helping it. His brain is too quick for this problem, it lists all of the consequences and disadvantages without prompting, a convenient inventory of the ideas as to why this plan to trust his heart was probably not great. But, most of all, he is worried. Worried to lose her, worried that he messed up and broke what they had, worried that when they leave the following morning, he will never see them again.

 

The Raven’s Mark is not enough to protect her, only a promise of a bargain to be made, and it is the only piece of home he has left. A key to all doors he used to own seems strangely appropriate, and when Flick does not refuse it, he tries to smile, Albany’s knowing sigh serving as a reassurance as well. When she gives him the hair clip, he fastens it on his hair and wonders, nevertheless holds his tongue. A peacock suits him better after all. It might protect him when looking right in the direction of the sun, but it will never work against their light.

 

(He hears her words and interprets it as a promise, the words “here” and “when I’ll be back” more than enough. Oswald knows there is no way for him to follow, so instead he promises to stay. He trusted her with his life from the start, now it is time to trust Flick herself as well.)


End file.
